


Day 1: Snowflakes

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: December Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift for a friend, Domestic Fluff, Entire series is fucking fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Humanstuck, Snow, This pairing is my favorite, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, you're fucking welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Literally just Meenkri fluff. This entire series, is Meenkri fluff. Writing it for a friend.





	

“Meenah, come inside, you’re going to catch a cold.” Kankri called from the doorway, cup of hot chocolate in hand and absolutely horrendous Christmas sweater on. 

 

Meenah shook her head, out there in only jeans, snow boots, and a light jacket. “Kankri please, it’s completely perfect out!” Her glasses had water droplets on them and her messy poof of hair was decorated with bits of white. Picking up her feet, Meenah slowly moved over the sheet of snow that was in between them. Misjudging a step, her boot sank into the snow and she cringed, letting out a soft string of curses.

 

“Language, Meens.” He chastised from the doorway, single earring catching the golden light pouring from the kitchen. 

 

Petulantly, she stuck her tongue out, the ruby stud in it shining. “Oh clam it, Kanny. I got snow in my boot.” Stomping over, she shook her head like a dog and gently, lovingly, shoved a snowball down Kankri’s sweater. 

 

A mix of a gasp and a squeak came from the shorter, “Meenah.” He jabbed her in the chest, right in the sternum. 

 

Faking pain, Meenah whined and leaned to kiss his nose, “Oh, hush you Kankri. Let’s go inside.” Hooking her finger in his sweater, Meenah pulled him inside. 

 

Squawking slightly, Kankri stumbled before recovering to follow her, “Finally, I’ve been trying to get you inside for ten goddamn minutes, dork.” Chuckling, he pushed her hand away and leaned to kiss her. “My dork, though. C’mon, I made hot chocolate.” He squeezed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen proper.

 

“God, you are so fucking domestic,” Meenah grinned, and kissed the top of his head as she received her fucking hot coco. Of course, it was in a sparkly pink mug. What else would it be in?

 

Kankri rolled his eyes and kissed her jawline, drawing a soft hum from his girlfriend, “You bet your ass I am, then again. You act like you’re any better.” He rolled his eyes and rested his head on her collarbone.

 

She poked his ribs and he whined softly, before she directed his face towards the kitchen window, “Look, it’s snowing again.”

 

Slight scoff, “Oh great, maybe Starbucks will be closed.” He smiled and kissed her again, “Then, I have you for the entire day, which is definitely something I would love to do.”

 

Meenah snorted and wrapped her arms around him from behind, “Snow’s so beautiful, huh?” Her voice was soft as she gently squeezed him.

 

“Like you.” Kankri grinned up at her, it was a shit eating grin that caused her to groan and roll her eyes.

 

“You, are a fucking sap, Kankri Vantas.” Still, Meenah smiled and leaned to kiss the top of his head again, “Look at all the snowflakes, it’s so pretty out. I love the winter, but I hate the cold.” She shivered, overdramatically.

 

Kankri snorted and kissed her cheek, “I guess I'm used to it after your coldbloodedness, you fuckin freezer.”

 

Meenah rolled her eyes and squeezed him a bit harder, “Says the living fucking furnace.”

 

Sighing, Meenah lead them towards the kitchen table. Kankri shuffled his chair to be closer and squeezed her hand. The lights were on outside, the snow was translucent and falling in light clumps, and the night was cold. But hey, they had hot chocolate, and each other.


End file.
